Love, the Heartless Woman
by KatsuragiRorensu
Summary: Seri was known as the "Heartless Woman" among HOMRA's ranks, a name she is somehow ashamed of. Now she demands an explanation from the man behind the rumor - none other than Izumo Kusanagi. My first fanfic. IzumoXSeri and MunakataXSeri. ReiSerIzumo. A sequel is in the works.


** Hello there, dear readers. I'm Katsuragi Rorensu and I'm quite new to the world of Fanfiction, and this will be my first FanFic. For this one, I will be making a FanFic out of the anime named K, which somehow became one of my favorite anime shows of 2012. I've joined FanFiction for more than six months now but I am yet to make my own work. I was busy with my college life, right now in my last two years, I became an irregular student because of some nonsensical subject that was deemed 'important' (I think it's BS). Well, long story short, I was busy.**

** I told myself to wait until K was finished, now I just watched the last episode (for this season), and man, I was blown away by the shocking turn-arounds. Although I waited until Episode 13 was finished, this FanFic might only contain itty-bitty bits of that episode, 'cause I'll be making a rather different pairing and not a yaoi. I kinda' dislike yaoi though... So, what kind of pairing? I thought of a three-way split thingy... and it goes like this - Izumo Kusanagi x Seri Awashima x Reisi Munakata. So what's gonna happen? I'll be showing you in this one-chapter FanFic. :D**

**Couples mentioned: Izumo-Seri, Reisi-Seri  
Note: Contains bits from Episode 5, 6, 9, 11, 12 and 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K. All rights belong to GoHands.**

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!"

He roared violently, eager to crush his opponent. Misaki Yata is right in the middle of a battle with SCEPTER 4 member Saruhiko Fushimi. His Red Aura swirled around him and into the skies like a tornado. Fushimi however is unfazed and chuckled in delight at Misaki's anger.

"Hhhrraaaaaaaaagh!"

"Haha...!"

Before the situation went out of control, a voluptuous blonde woman, clad in a uniform similar to Fushimi's, interrupted the fight. She spun around once and whipped out one slash, sending a wave of energy from her saber. She shortly followed up with another wave which, with the first wave, merged into a powerful blast of energy that roared in front of Fushimi and Misaki.

"That's enough!"

Both men were surprised as a trail of smoke fluttered in front of them, with Misaki's flames instantly disappearing. Fushimi looked to his left and saw the blonde woman with two more men behind her.

"Tch..."

"That's enough, you two!", she yelled, apparently annoyed by the situation Fushimi is in. "Put away your sword!"

She then walked to her Clansman while putting away her own sword. "Fushimi! What do you think you're doing out here in broad daylight? Did you forget where we are right now?!"

"Tch...", Fushimi did not respond to her words. The woman then focused her attention towards Misaki.

"You are Misaki Yata of the militant faction under the Red King, are you not? You wield a skateboard and serve as the vanguard of Team HOMRA and go by the name... _Yatagarasu_."

Misaki gave her a funny smile. "I know about you, too. You're the Blue King's right-hand woman, Seri Awashima. People call you... the _Heartless Woman_."

The blonde woman named Seri sighed, apparently in disbelief. "The only person who calls me that is a owner of a certain bar."

This makes Misaki poof up question marks above his head. "Huh?"

Seri quickly shrugged this off and tried to persuade both Fushimi and Misaki to postpone their match. "He started it.", HOMRA's skateboard enthusiast blurted out. The lone female of SCEPTER 4 asked again, with Misaki still rejecting the offer and found no reason to listen to her. His companion, Rikio Kamamoto, gasped in shock. Misaki looks like he's ready to take Seri on as well.

But before he could cause another ruckus, Seri reassured that HOMRA's Red King, Mikoto Suoh, is in good care. Misaki, dumbstruck at the revelation, blushed as the person he called "The Heartless Woman" smiled at him.

"Let's go.", Misaki told Rikio. He walked away tending to his wounded arm while Rikio picked his skateboard up. The skateboarder took a quick glance at the four Blue Clansmen.

"Tch..."

"Is it okay to let them go?", Himori Akiyama asked his fellow Clanswoman as he and Yujiro Benzai approached them.

"I have no choice.", Seri replied calmly. She turned to her sadistic Clansman. "Fushimi." Understanding her words, Fushimi tucked his knives back inside his sleeve and withdrew his sword. They soon leave Ashinaka High, after discovering that the murderer of HOMRA member Tatara Tosuka was not among the student body.

"Looks like someone needs to explain himself...", Seri thought to herself while they walked away.

* * *

Later that night at SCEPTER 4's headquarters, one of the doors slowly creeped open.

"How long do you think would the Red King be in here?", Yujiro asked fellow Clansman Andy Domyoji.

"Dunno, but I think as long as the Captain's around, he ain't going anywhere. We don't want the Kagutsu Crater happening again, y'know?", Andy replied.

The duo passed by the corridors and entered another hall. The door earlier creeped open again, this time a neatly-dressed lady emerged from the room inside.

"I hope nobody sees me like this..."

The woman made a quick leave from the building, all the while keeping an eye out for any Blue she could encounter. Apparently, she did not want them to see her. She then headed out to the city by foot, as the dusk slowly approached. Finally, she reached her destination - a bar named HOMRA.

"I hope you're not ducking me... Izumo-kun." The woman then made her way to the entrance, ignoring the "Closed" signs.

"And more soda on Thursday. Thanks. Bye.", a tall, slender man wearing sunglasses and the typical bartender clothes hung up on the phone after confirming his order. At the same time, the chimes on his door sounded. A blonde woman emerged, and her presence somehow made Izumo smile.

"I realize you're not open yet, but do you mind?", the woman said after taking a few steps inside the bar. She then made her way to the counter.

Izumo, the bartender, greeted the woman. "How can I refuse such a beautiful lady?" The woman laid her purse on one seat. "Besides, I hear you looked after my boys." This made her chuckle and smile at him.

"What'll you have?", Izumo asked as the woman took her coat off and laid it over her purse. She then took her seat, taking a deep breath. "Lieutenant Seri Awashima of SCEPTER 4... a.k.a. _The Heartless Woman_."

This struck a nerve on the woman, who turned out to be Seri. "Would you mind not telling your boys such strange things?"

Izumo smiled and leaned down to her. "But Seri-chan, your heart is ice cold."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Martini."

"_Oui, mademoiselle_.", Izumo bowed in acceptance. "How would you like it today?"

"Let's see... four parts gin to one part vermouth. And... five scoops of red bean paste, please.", Seri requested. This looked complex to Izumo despite his skills in making drinks.

The HOMRA member sighed as he brought out a topperware labeled "red bean paste". Perhaps he thought that red bean paste was a very weird addition to an alcoholic drink.

"_Oui... mademoiselle_."

After a few moments, Izumo sighed as he brought the drink to Seri. "That's the one thing I'll never be able to love about you, Seri-chan." Izumo watched the Lieutenant take a sip from the concocted drink, which had five big scoops of the red bean paste. He had a comically sickened look on his face which Seri did not notice. "She's always like this ever since then...", he thought to himself.

"I'll never be able to love that..."

Despite belonging to opposing clans, they conversed in a peaceful manner until Mikoto was brought up. Seri finished up her drink after melting down the scoops of bean paste with the liquor, ending the chat by telling Izumo that SCEPTER 4 will just do their jobs then. The blonde lieutenant stood up and took her coat and purse. Izumo smiled as she looked away.

"Thanks.", Izumo told her.

Seri took a few steps from the counter until a jukebox caught her attention. She stared at the jukebox for a while.

"That belonged to one of our boys.", Izumo told Seri. "He was a guy with a lot of expensive hobbies. Thanks to him, my bar looks like a total mess."

"I see... well, there is no doubt.", Seri joked.

"Hey, that's not nice, Seri-chan.", Izumo replied to Seri's joke, unamused.

"Would you mind explaining yourself, Izumo-kun?", Seri said.

"Explain what?", Izumo asked in confusion. Seri stared at him. "Uhh...", the blonde bartender blushed as he scratched his head.

"Why would you go telling your boys about... the two of us?", Seri asked him. "I know you were hurt back then, but please..."

"Seri-chan, c'mon. I just can't get over what happened on that day...", Izumo sighed. Seri looked away. "I can't take that as an excuse, Izumo-kun."

Izumo suddenly felt something odd inside him after hearing her words. He hopped out of the counter and approached Seri.

"Man, this is just like deja vu... you're sounding like the way you did on that day."

Seri gave a blunt groan. "Shut up. You were too shallow, that's why-"

Out of the blue, she felt Izumo's hands on her shoulders. The bartender wildly turned her around, and as their gazes met each other, Izumo leaned closer to Seri and kissed her passionately. The lieutenant dropped her belongings while she felt Izumo's arms wrap around her body.

"...Seri-chan... I still love you...", Izumo whispered softly into Seri's ear after their kiss. A disgruntled Seri took a few steps back away from Izumo. "I did everything for you years ago, remember? Even when we broke up, I hesitated in fighting the Blues because you were part of them..."

Seri slowly picked her things up and looked at Izumo, her eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

"...I...I can't..."

"...Darn it...", Izumo groaned. Seri looked at him. "Darn that bastard..."

"...I'm sorry...Izumo-kun."

Seri turned around to leave but felt Izumo grab her hand. She stopped for a while and took a quick glance back at Izumo.

"...Thank you for the drink."

Izumo then felt Seri's soft hand slip past his fingers and watched as she left the bar. He bit his lips in disappointment.

"...So you're still in love with him, huh, Seri-chan...?", Izumo thought to himself. "...Someday, I'll show you that I'm more than what you think."

While she walked away from the bar, Seri touched her lips. The last thing that came to her mind upon visiting the HOMRA bar was getting cozy with an enemy Clansman. To make it worse, Izumo was once her boyfriend before she ever joined SCEPTER 4 and broke up with him after joining the Blues. Locking lips with the sunglassed bartender didn't come to her mind either.

"...That taste... reminds me of the past...", Seri wondered as she licked her lips.

Izumo then fumbled back to the counter and ducked down. Moments later, he stared at a toy chest he brought out. Upon opening the chest, he took out a folded piece of paper. The bartender made a little smile and unfolded the paper, which turned out to be a letter that Seri made for him in the past. He then read the letter silently as he sat on a chair.

_"To my dear Izumo-kun,_

_ ...We've been through a lot these past few years. We had our share of joyful moments, but I'm not counting out the sad ones out. I want to be honest with you. When I first saw you, Izumo-kun, I thought you were a shallow guy. I dislike shallow guys, but you... you just changed my life. We may have different perspectives in our lives, but that goes to show that anything can happen. You came to my life, I came to yours... and when I accepted your woos, I kind of felt happy that I've met someone like you._

_ But...I don't think we're going to be together forever, Izumo-kun. I...I know that you love me... and I also love you but... I don't mean to hurt you... I just realized that I've fallen for my Captain deeper than I ever imagined. If you really love me... then you have to let me go, Izumo-kun... I'm sorry... but I will always love you..._

_Love,  
the Heartless Woman, Seri Awashima"_

Izumo then took off his sunglasses as he looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes. A teardrop soon slid down his face.

"..._Oui_..._mademoiselle_..._oui_... if that's what you wish for."

* * *

The moon slowly rose amidst the rainclouds forming in the sky. Seri is on her way back to headquarters after having a drink at the HOMRA bar. As she reached an intersection, she was greeted by someone she least expected.

"Good evening. A beautiful lady like you should not be wandering around at this time of the night, hm?", a tall, muscular man wearing the uniform of SCEPTER 4 and a pair of unframed glasses asked Seri. The lieutenant was at a loss for words. "Would you mind if I escort you home?"

"C..Capt...Captain...?!", Seri stuttered at the man, who seems to have mistaken her for a civilian. She also tried to talking with the deeper voice she uses back at headquarters to no avail. Well, because of the way she's dressed right now, it's not his fault for mistaking her.

"Hm.", the man chuckled. "I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Reisi Munakata, the Blue King of SCEPTER 4." He knelt on one knee as he grabbed Seri's hand. "It would be an honor for you if you let a King escort you home." Seri squealed as she felt Munakata kiss her hand.

"Captain...", Seri couldn't help but blush and mutter.

"I never thought I could see you like this, miss Awashima. Hm...", Munakata told his lieutenant as he stood up. He then looked up to the fading moon. "Too bad... the moon's getting covered up by the clouds. You were very beautiful when I saw you walking upon the moonlight."

Seri felt her face heating up and her heart throbbing. Captain Munakata never spoke to her like this ever since Tatara Totsuka was murdered. He often coddled with the lieutenant whenever they had lunch together in his room. He often asks her to massage his shoulders after a tiring day. All that went away when HOMRA jumped into the limelight, and Seri knows Munakata might collapse eventually from all of it.

Even Kings have their limits.

"It's been a while since we've coddled, miss Awashima...", Munakata whispered as he leaned closer to Seri, lightly touching her cheek.

"Captain..."

"I already told you... when it's just the two of us, call me Reisi... I don't mind.", Munakata reminded Seri. He then closed his eyes as he caught a wift of her hair's fragrance. Munakata then held her chin and was about to kiss her when his cellphone rang, surprising them.

"Oh. Um... ehehe...", Seri composed herself. Munakata then took his phone out from his pocket.

"Munakata. I see. Yes. I'll be right there. Deploy the rest of our men. I will contact miss Awashima immediately. Hm. Goodbye.", Munakata hung up.

"Reisi-kun...", Seri looked at Munakata, worried. The light from a lamp post reflected on his glasses as he looked away.

"We have work to do, Seri... I'm sorry.", Munakata told his lieutenant with regret.

"I understand...", Seri told Munakata with a soft smile.

"That's my girl.", Munakata whispered as he leaned closer to Seri and gave her a light kiss. "As for your uniform, I've brought a truck where you can change your clothes."

"Oh, thank you.", Seri responded with joy, giving Munakata a warm hug in the process. The Blue King could only smile as he rubbed his lieutenant's head with one hand.

Seri knows that she loves Izumo, but Munakata was very special to her. Munakata feels the same way for her, but with Mikoto Suoh and HOMRA getting in the way, his time with Seri became limited. Besides Izumo, only Fushimi knows what's going on between his superiors. He respects their relationship even if he irritated them to no end.

The following days were unforgiving for all of SCEPTER 4. With Munakata away from headquarters, the Red King Mikoto broke out of his cell and obliterated the place. Seri tried to stop the Red King on his tracks but he warded off the attack without much effort. He then unleashed a fiery attack on the Blues that barricaded the way out. Fushimi noticed that Seri became paralyzed in fear and disbelief.

"Dammit...!", Fushimi thought. Seri was too scared to move even a muscle.

"Reisi-kun... I'm sorry...", Seri thought to herself.

Mikoto then walked past the gates, unmindful of the condition SCEPTER 4 was left in.

"Call for reinforcements!", one of the Blues yelled.

"No... it's useless...", a weakened Seri replied.

The Red King was then greeted by his comrades - Izumo, Misaki, Rikio, the Strain Anna Kushina, and Shohei.

"I found the killer. He's at Ashinaka High School..."

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!", Misaki yelled in excitement. The big boys of HOMRA then walked away with Mikoto and Anna. However, Izumo looked back at the Blues for a short while.

"...", Izumo stared at the injured Blues. Fushimi was looking back at him, stopping the other Blue Clansmen from attacking HOMRA despite their vulnerability. "...And this is what happens if Munakata isn't here for you... Seri-chan.", Izumo thought to himself.

He walked away and never spoke of what happened during that brief moment.

* * *

"So it's started, huh? Who's in charge of the Blues?", Izumo asked Shohei after hearing faint rumbles outside. SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA had just engaged in an all-out battle.

"The Blue King is there but he doesn't seem to be in charge. It's that big-breasted lady leading the Blues.", Shohei reaffirmed the situation. Izumo grew silent.

"...If they make their way here... could you leave her to me?", Izumo asked. Shohei saw the look in his eyes and agreed with him.

"...Are you sure you want to fight her, Kusanagi-san? Wasn't she your-"

"I know... but that's all in the past now.", Izumo bluntly replied, puffing out a cloud of smoke from his mouth. "SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA are rivals. I can't afford to be merciful right now."

Despite his words, he knows he will regret it for the rest of his life if something bad happens to Seri.

"Don't worry... that's why I'm asking you to leave her to me."

The tide of battle soon changed after Kuroh Yatogami arrived. Shohei alerted Izumo and Anna of his presence, but while they talked, Adolf Weissman, Neko and Seri came flying through the windows of the office they were staying at. The bartender expressed clear shock upon their arrival... although he was so focused on Seri's ass that he dropped the cigarette from his mouth in awe. Seri, out of shock and confusion, pointed her sword at Neko, Shohei and Izumo. Izumo soon took his lighter out only to have Anna hold them back. Weissman then asked both blondes to withdraw their forces and evacuate everyone at once, stating that Mikoto and Munakata are in a dangerous situation. The evacuation came out successful with Weissman (inside Yashiro's body) setting out to stop both Kings. Both Izumo and Seri then made their way out of Ashinaka High, though not before sharing an emotional conversation.

"...Why the long face?", Izumo asked Seri, who seemed worried.

"Oh... nothing.", Seri replied. But she knows Izumo would not be satisfied with her answer.

"I know that face of yours... you're worried, huh?", Izumo asked. Seri gave a quick nod without looking at him. "Munakata and Mikoto-san are in big trouble with that Colorless King running around. Who knows what will happen?" Seri suddenly stopped. Izumo then looked back at her. "Seri-chan?"

Seri did something that he never expected from her - crying. This troubled Izumo.

"C..Captain Munakata...", Seri sobbed. Izumo sighed and walked to her. "I might never see him again...!"

"Ahh... man, it's getting dangerous already and you're still like this. C'mon, suck it up."

"Izumo-kun...!", Seri suddenly yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want Munakata to die...!"

Izumo could do nothing but smile. He had no more words to say to the woman he loved so dearly.

"...If you really love him... then let him go."

Seri, with her swollen, teary eyes, looked at Izumo. Those were the words she wrote to him on her break-up letter.

"Who knows...? Maybe he'll come back after you do." Seri replied with a nod.

The pair made their way to the gates of the school. Before parting ways, they leave their last words for each other.

"If everything works out well... would I have another chance at your heart, Seri-chan?", Izumo said as he took out a cigarette stick from his pack.

"We'll see...", Seri looked away. Izumo chuckled. "Izumo-kun..."

"Hm?", Izumo looked at the lieutenant.

"...Take care of your boys. I don't want them causing any trouble. And... don't forget to take care of yourself, too." After saying her last words for Izumo, she walked away to the bridge while wiping her tears.

Izumo smiled and watched Seri until she vanished into the horizon.

"_Oui...mademoiselle_."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry if the ending seems a little cheesy, I was running out of ideas then. Read and review as you please. :D**


End file.
